custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Goes to the Big Hospital (SuperMalechi's version)
Michael Goes to the Big Hospital is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on April 8, 1994. Plot When Michael accidentlly falls down the big mountain cliff while riding his bike, and hurts his left foot, he can't play soccer anymore. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids must help him take to the big hostpital to see the doctor putting a big cast on his hurt foot. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Luci *Tina *Amy *Julie (cameo) *Adam *Derek *Jeffrey (cameo) *Doctor Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #I Just Can't Wait #Oh No! #On the Way to the Hospital #The X Ray Song # I Used to Be Afraid #Growing #The Exercise Song #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #People Helping Other People #The Lemonade Song #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #I Love You End Credit Music #The Lemonade Song #The Exercise Song #Growing #Friends are Forever Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Gone Fishing!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, was is the sound clip is taken from "You Can Do It!". *When Michael screams as he falls off the mountain cliff, his scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice. *During a scene where Michael rides a bike too fast, and falls off the mountain cliff, House of Horror #10.03 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants", except it was mixed with a Season 3 1994-1997 Bob Singleton arrangement. This would be also appeared in "Michael's Soccer Game Friends" (November 29, 1994) (When Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball), Barney's Number Storybook Land Adventure!" (June 13, 1995) (When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the scary sounds coming from before Mr. Tenagain appears while popping up from the window of the front of the door of his house), "Barney's Let's Go to the England Castle (August 22, 1996) (When brave knight BJ falls down the lots and lots and lots of england castle stairs), "Barney's It's a Holiday Christmas" (December 5, 1996) (When Shawn is ice skating too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, and bumps his knee on the hard ice on the rink with a big giant loud crash), and many others. *Last appearance of Jeffery. He will return in "Barney's Party Celebration". *This home video was filmed in October 1993. *Before the Having Fun Song, Barney comes to life. *Julie and Jeffrey make cameo appearances during Having Fun Song. Quotes Quote 1 Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1994 episodes